digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Botamon
Botamon is a Slime Digimon. It was just born recently, and on the surface of its slime-shaped body, it has grown thick, black fuzz. It is unable to battle as it has just been born.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/botamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Botamon] Attacks * : Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Botamon is a -shaped creature with black fur, yellow eyes, and small ears. In Ten'ya Yabuno's design, used in C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN and Go! Go!! Digimon, it also has a small tail, and a mouth with two small teeth. Etymologies ;Botamon (ボタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the franchise. *'Ja:' Bota. From debris"}}, "|牡丹餅}}, or "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Several Botamon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Botamon are recruitable enemies in the Mountain Cave. It digivolves to Koromon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Botamon is seen in Primary Village. Several Botamon are seen with an Elecmon (most likely the Primary Village Caretaker) and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as passes by. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Botamon are enemies in Ryo's side of Destruction Cave. Botamon digivolves to Koromon in lines 8, 14, 24, 25, and 51. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Botamon are enemies in the Destroyed Crevasse. The Botamon card, titled "PF HP Plus I", increases a Digimon's HP by 20. Digimon Frontier Botamon are in the and are among the Digimon who stand up to the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad chases a Botamon for fun. It also meows like a cat and Agumon called it "Kitty". Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A Botamon hatches from the Yu picks out. Digital Monster D-Project The player's first Digiegg will hatch into a Botamon. Botamon digivolves into Koromon. Digimon World Botamon hatches from the spotted green egg. It digivolves into Koromon. A Botamon can be found in Jijimon's house, offering advice to beginners. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Botamon is #021, and is a Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 60 MP, 47 Attack, 32 Defense, 23 Spirit, 29 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 1 trait, and is treated as an In-Training Digimon. Botamon can digivolve into BlackAgumon or Candlemon. In order to degenerate into Botamon, your Digimon must be at least LV3. It can also be hatched from the Purple Digi-Egg. Botamon can DNA Digivolve to Lopmon with Moonmon. Digimon World Championship Botamon will be the first digimon that you will get. It will digivolve to Tokomon with 20 Holy AP, Pagumon with 20 Darkness AP or Koromon by passing time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Botamon is an In-Training Digimon and can digivolve into BlackAgumon. Digivice iC 10X Botamon hatches from the Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Koromon with a Dragon DNA Data Link Chip, Wanyamon with a Beast DNA Data Link Chip, or Budmon with a Plant DNA Data Link Chip. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Fresh Digimon Category:Slime Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon